Dreamer
by little blueness
Summary: In the few seconds their eyes lock together, the effect is far more profound than they both realise. Zuko and Katara have met before, many countless times. In Katara's dreams they have already spent an eternity together.


**AU: This short is in response to the **_**look **_**exchanged between Katara and Zuko in her village in the very first episode.**

**Summary: In the few seconds their eyes lock together, the effect is far more profound than they both realise. Zuko and Katara have met before, many countless times. In Katara's dreams they have already spent an eternity together.**

* * *

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." ― A.A. Milne

"Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared."― Tupac Shakur, _The Rose That Grew from Concrete_

* * *

_Katara dreamed of roses. They filled the land for miles around her in pastel red, pink and peach. The sky was pristine and clear, a beautiful blue sky that settled her soul. _

_She walked without purpose through the dense flowers; her fingers admiring the softness of the petals as she did. Her thoughts were empty. There was no danger; there was no urgent responsibility to fulfil here. _

_Her journey through the fields of roses eventually brought her to a familiar place. A raised clearing made of stone. There were pillars around the edges and a pond of water near the centre. Ancient trees with thick leafy branches created a natural dome above. _

_Katara stepped into the clearing, her gaze absent-mindedly lingering on the pond. She knew that it was not made of earthly water. Not because she could feel the quality with her bending abilities, but because she'd been here before. She'd sat by this pond countless times in her dreams. _

_She walked over to sit by a tree, tucking her legs beneath her. Her hair was loose, her robe was white and her feet were bare as they always were. _

_She waited for either seconds or hours; time was insubstantial here, before her usual visitor arrived. He simply came and sat beside her. She did not turn to look at him, nor speak to him. In companionable silence they observed the strange rose filled land laid out before them. _

'_We came close this time'. He said._

'_No we didn't'. Katara contested. A sudden grief bulleted through her heart. She breathed deeply to clear it._

'_I did. I felt you near. Something in me recognised you.' _

_Katara lowered her head to observe her hands entwined in her lap. _

'_Maybe I did too, but I mistook it for fear perhaps.' _

_A pale hand entered Katara's vision and his fingers entwined with hers. The contrast of dark slender fingers with calloused white ones caused a cacophony of emotions to unfurl within her. She was simultaneously aggrieved and delighted, both pained and soothed at the contact of skin. The dream started to lose its clarity. A pulling sensation bloomed in the pits of her stomach. She tried to ignore it._

'_But it still happened. It means we were close by. It means we may cross paths again. There _will _be more chances.' _

_It suddenly required effort to listen to his words. His grip on her hand tightened. Perhaps he realised that their time was limited. Katara deliberately faced him, immediately drinking in what she saw. She wanted to savour his features, the way his eyes focused upon her, the way his brow furrowed in concentration. _

'_It's seems so complicated this time. There are so many other factors involved, other people- too many obstacles. I'm not sure we will see past them. I'm not sure if _I _will.'_

_He was still holding her gaze as Katara relinquished to the weakness overcoming her. She closed her eyes because looking at him was becoming unbearable. The pulling was wrenching at her gut now. But he always managed to hold on a little longer, taking her other hand in his too._

'_If that happens then I will be relentless. I won't give in. I'll keep trying even if you don't, whatever your obstacles are, I will get through them. I'll make you recognise me.'_

_The dream was breaking apart, the stone paving shifting away from under her. The sound of his voice was becoming more distant. _

'_I hope you do' whispered Katara._

'_Don't give in. You have to believe it will happen and then it will. Don't lose hope...Katara!'_

Katara woke up. Cold wind whipped at her cheeks. She sat up and watched clouds race past. Aang was sat on Appa's head and Sokka still asleep on the bison's back. Katara looked over the saddle and saw the icebergs getting smaller with the ocean swirling around them.

They were almost out of the South Pole and Prince Zuko's damaged ship was just a dot in the horizon. For some reason, Katara was certain as soon as the boat had been thawed out, he would find them quickly. He didn't seem like someone that would give up easily.


End file.
